


Glitched Avidity

by Loverofyaoi22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe-Fusion, Errortic - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Multi, Sanscest - Freeform, Soulmates, Yaoi, ship children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: Error and Lust could never get along but of course not. They're total opposites; a haephiaphobic glitch and the whore. They're fights were getting on everyone's nerves so some punishment was in order or at least that was what the Sanses were going for. Instead it failed epically and a new out Come was the result. Akarun was born, the fusion between Error and Lust. The Sanses now rush to find a way to separate them but maybe being fused isn't so much of a bad thing. They can finally learn about eachother and maybe get along.





	1. Fights and fusions

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite ships- Errortic!

"You are nothing more than a hypocritical bastard Error! Why can't you do us a favour and fuck off to the rock you crawled out from?!" Lust shouted angrily at Error who growled in fury. How dare this whore insult him?! "At least I'm not an STD infected bonepile like you are lust!" He shouted back, voice glitching in anger. Ink sighed. "There they go again." He mumbled, the other sanses groaning in annoyance. Lust and Error really hatred eachother, even more than Ink and Error did. They would do whatever they could to get on the others nerves and once they had pushed the others buttons enough, a shouting match ensured which could last for hopers on end if no one intervened. Blueberry took some painkiller as the shouting began to make his headache worse. "This needs to stop." Blueberry said over Lust and Error's shouting. 

Sans nodded. "They do. Ive had enough of their fights. Eventually, it will get physical and i don't want that to happen." He said with a growl as the shouting became full on shouting which was annoying for everyone who just groaned in misery as their abused eardrums moaned in protest. "Go fuck yourself Error! Use your strings to entertain your sick mind!" Lust screamed in fury, eyes full of rage and anger. Error pushed all his buttons down and he wanted nothing to smash his horrid face in. "Go open you legs to any guys dick that twitches you filthy slut!" Error screamed back. He wanted to string that cunt up and rip his soul to shreds. 

Ink began to get angry. This was getting beyond infuriating! "They need to be punished. I cant take their screaming matches anymore." He said with a groan. He was gonna gag them with a cloth soaked in chloroform if they didn't shut up. Fell said "why not use your paint? Your paints have different properties; use one of them to punish them. The purple one makes chains right? Chain them up or force them to stay in each others presence." He suggested. Ink looked at him with wide eyes. "Fell you're a genius! Thats it! I'll handcuff them together with my paint and then they'll be forced to stay together!" Suddenly the shouting went quiet. 

"Is it me or did the screaming stop?" Dream asked, lifting his head up from the table. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened. Nothing, everything had gone silent. "Finally, they've stopped." Blueberry said when the air charged with magic. Ink and Sans looked at eachother in alarm and paled. Oh no! They were gonna start an actual fight. "Shit!" Sans said running into the next room. Ink followed with the others hot on his heels. When they burst into the next room they gasped at what they saw.

Lust growled as did Error; not paying attention to the others in the hallway. Bones of red and white littered the floor, walls and furniture as did strings. Both were cut up and bruised. Lust's HP was at 50 whilst Error's was at 60. Both had been sending attacks at the other in an effort to cause major damage as they screamed at each-other. Thats why no one could feel the magic in the air or hear the attacks; they were too busy focused on their screaming. 

Their eyes were glowing with a respective flame; purple and blue. Both sanses pointed at each-other, fingertips glowing with magic as their blasters were summoned. The blasters opened their horrific maws and filled with the lasers. Ink's eyes widened in horror before glaring. That was it! This was way too fucking far! He grabbed his paint brush and the tip became soaked in white paint, a paint he had never used before. "ENOUGH!!!!" Ink screamed angrily and swiped them both. They both gasped as white paint soaked them.

The harsh swipe of the brush made them fall and headed towards each-other. The last thing Lust and Error saw was each-others shocked and horrified faces and then darkness. The blasters vanished as a white light burst into the air, causing everyone to close their eyes. Ink looked in horror at the white light. "What did you do ink?!" Sci demanded. "I don't know! I just tried to stop them!" Ink said in panic. His magic had never done this before.

"You stopped them alright and caused this!" Sans shouted, pointing to the beam of white light that shot through the ceiling into the sky. Soon the light died down and someone or something hit the floor. Sans told the others to stand back and he walked over to the creature on the floor. He gasped at what he saw. It was a sans or at least he looked like a sans. Was the skeleton even male? The skeleton sat up and opened his eyes. His left eye was white and his right eye was blue with a purple scalera on a black background. 

Lust and Error blinked. Why was Sans staring at them like they had two heads? 'What happened?' They both thought. They stood up and tried to walk away when they found something wrong. They looked down and saw a new set of hands. The hands had grey palms with blue and yellow fingers. The rest of the arm had been covered by a dark raspberry pink hoodie sleeve. Their eyes widened in horror. They couldn't leave our anything! They were fused together! Fused together to make a new sans! They were now one soul and mind. 

"What the royal fuck?!" The person screamed in horror as he staggered back in horror. "Lust what did you do?!" He screamed in his mildly deep voice. "Me?! What did you do you stupid puppet master?! You're the one who's good with souls!" The person looked at themselves in the mirror, taking in their new appearance. They wore a dark pink raspberry hoodie with a purple crop top showing a grey spine. He wore short black shorts and black boots with a light blue scarf. The tear marks were raspberry pink and they had mismatched eyes. Their skull was white. They glitched but not a lot. 

They sighed in defeat. It was too late to moan about it now. The new sans blinked and turned to them. "Hello. Sorry, my parents like to fight." He said with an awkward smile. Sans blinked. Parents? "I'm sans, who are you and what do you mean by parents?" He asked. This was way too weird but then again things had been weird since all sanses had met. "Hmm, i need a name." The sans said thinking.

A name, a name. What would be a good name? He smiled as a name made itself known. "I'm Akarun, the fusion child between Lust and Error. Nice to meet you!" Their eyes widened. This situation had just gotten a whol;e lot more complicated.


	2. Akarun; Fusion explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akarun explains how Error and Lust fused to make him

Sans blinked, eye sockets wide. Child of Error and Lust?! How was that even possible?! Akarun smiled and sat down, feeling like he would have to in order to explain what had happened. “You might want to sit down. You all look ready to collapse.” Ink snapped out his shocked stupor and sat down with everyone else on the lime green sofa. 

Sunlight poured in through the massive hole in the ceiling that gave a view of the beautiful blue sky and fluffy clouds which seemed to calm the room if the warm breeze and scent of lemons didn’t already. “How did this happen? What did i do?” Ink asked Akuran, his metaphorical soul filling with guilt. ‘What if i can’t turn them back?! What if they’re stuck like that?! Oh god, oh god, oh god!!!” Ink thought as he began to panic. 

Akarun frowned at the panic attack, holding his hand and said “it’s okay, this reversible. Promise. Breathe in, breathe out. Yes like that.” He smiled as the other copied his breathing till it returned to normal. Ink gave a weak smile to the new sans before him, he seemed so sweet. “Thanks Akarun. That helped me. Sorry for the panic, i was just scared i couldn’t reverse this.” Akuran sat back and put his arms behind his head like Lust would, giving Sans deja vu. 

“It is reversible but its not as easy as my parents think it is. The white paint you splashed them with binds their souls together and their magic too making me but it also acts upon the hidden positive desires in their souls. After-all White is associated with light, goodness, innocence, purity, and virginity. It is considered to be the color of perfection.”

Dream was in shock at the others knowledge of color psychology and how depending on what colour of paint ink used, would result in a different power or emotion from the creator. “ White means safety, purity, and cleanliness. As opposed to black, white usually has a positive connotation. Lust wants a child in the future, a child to call his own and Error one day wants to find a partner to settle down with but the two feel like they can’t as everyone avoids them.” Akarun explained, his deep slightly British accent soothing the worries of everyone in the room who slumped in relief.

“Okay but what does this have to do with them unfusing?” Sci asked as he wrote notes down like crazy in his notepad. This gave a whole new dimension on how Ink worked as he was no normal monster; a conundrum in science and it excited him. Akarun giggled as Sci wrote everything down, eye lights stars.

Sans laughed and pet him, kissing his lovers forehead. “Easy sci; you’ll hurt your wrist.” Sci turned to him eyes wide. “He and Ink are scientific miracles, i must know more!” He said like an excited child getting everyone to laugh. “What that means is until they realize thats what they want and stop hiding it then they’ll stay like this. The other thing is until they get along they can’t infuse. They’re so alike, they need to get along.”

 

Everyone’s eyes widened at him in horror. “Them? Get along? Stop joking!” Red said, sweating. The two were alike and they didn’t see it that way; thats why they fought and clashed. When two beings are so alike they clash and fight, just like how Error and Ink do. “Its possible. Thanks to the white paint once they infuse, if they’re to kiss they’ll fuse and make me again.”

He smiled and a light magenta colour stained his cheeks. Error blushed hard as Lust chuckled deep down inside. “I w-will never kiss that freak!” He hissed angrily, moving away from lust. They could see out of Akarun eyes but they were in an ever shifting space of blue to purple space. Lust sat there, one leg bent and one leg out forward, smirking at him. 

“You heard him Error, if we’re to fuse, we need to get along and as i will never ever get along with a mistake such as you we’re stuck like this.” His bemused smirked turned into one of an angry glare. Akarun frowned. ‘You don’t call papa that, he hates it.’ He thought and said “Dad, shut up. Papa is no mistake. How would you like it if i called you a filthy slut?” 

Lust flinched at that. He hated being called nothing more than a filthy slut. He wasn’t! There was more to him then that and they couldn’t see it. So what if he was flirty and came from underlust?! He was still a fucking virgin for gods sake! “I wouldn’t like it.” He mumbled with a frown, eyes downcast. 

“Exactly. Now apologies to papa.” Akarun said, feeling his fathers emotions. He didn’t like the fact he felt so bad but he couldn’t be like that if he wanted to be free. Error couldn’t believe it. This kid, this fusion stuck up for him? Him the murderer of many? Why? Lust turned to Error with a sigh and said “I’m sorry i called you a mistake. It won’t happen again.” 

Errr blinked but blushed and looked away, scowl on his face. “Apology accepted.” He mumbled making Akuran smile. “There we go. Better!” Everyone looked at him in confusion. “Who are you talking to?” Blue asked him making the other blink and look down from staring at the sky through the hole in the ceiling and look at him.

 

“My papa and Dad; Error and Lust. I can hear everything they say and feel everything they feel as long as they’re fused to form me. Dad was rude to papa so i told him to apologize. He did and thats made me happy.” Akarun said with a smile getting the others to understand.

“Alright. Who is papa and who is dad?” Red asked, wiping his skull. “Papa is Error and Dad is Lust.” Akarun said with a smile. The others nodded. They would see how this played out.


	3. Other fusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akarun shows there are other fusion children -such as HorrorFresh- and some fangirling ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goth belongs to Nekophy  
> Glasses belongs to his creator  
> I own nonme of the characters other than Akarun and the plot. Do enjoy!

Akarun chuckled as they looked at him in dread and couldn’t help but feel giddy. He wasn’t the only fusion child here actually. There were thousands AU wide and he’d personally love to meet some of them and be friends with them. “You know I’m not the only fusion child right?” He asked making everyone freeze and look at him, all eyes wider than they should be. “Why does that surprise you? There are thousands of us multiverse wide. Jesus, keep up.” He said with a roll of the eyes and head shake. How did they not know this?!

Error was giggling. He knew most fusion kids as they were the children of his friends who decided to remain fused. He never ever thought he’d fuse to be a fusion child himself. With anyone in fact...

 

“Like who?!” Sci asked, eyes twinkling. He needed to know! This was never really heard of and something new always made him very excited and passionate to know more. “There are more of you?! No way! This is a sceintific and magical surprise! I must know more!!” Akarun laughed happily at the others enthusiasm. It seems that uncle Sci didn’t change when it came to science and magic. He was such a curious person. 

“Well Glasses is one of the fusion kids. His parents love each other and never really unfuse unless needed. He’s blind in one eye and quite childish but he loves to eat. I guess he gets that from his Papa. His color scheme is that of purple, hot pink and grey.” Akarun said happily with a smile.  
Error chuckled as he remembered the happy but psychopathic bundle that was his nephew.

Error knew him, Fresh and Geno were brothers due to having the same creator; their mother, CQ. He was super happy when he found out he had a family after being alone for so long so once he found out he rushed to them and they began talking and getting to know each other. 

The three brothers were very close. “What are you chuckling about Error?” Lust asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion. 

Error turned to him, a soft smile on his face which he never thought he’d see on the destroyers face. “That’s my nephew. He’s the fusion between Horror and Fresh.” Lust’s eyes widened. “What?! They fused?! When did they start dating?!” He asked suddenly intrigued. “A few years ago now.” Error replied. Akarun smiled, feeling Lust’s shock. “Who are Glasses’ parents?” Red asked curiously as he slipped at his mustard bottle. 

“Fresh and Horror.” The room went silent as that sunk in when “hah! I knew it! Pay up Dream!” Blueberry said with a smirk and triumphant cackle. Dream frowned and handed him 30g, mumbling under his breath. “I bet that the dark senses would start getting together with someone and I won! In your face!” The others laughed at the twos antics. 

Akarun grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket and entered Glasses number, waiting for him to pick up as he called him. Glasses was eating when his phone in his hoodie went off and caused him to jump. ‘Oh shit!” He thought as he stumbled to get his phone out his pocket and struggle not to choke on his food which consisted of lasagna for once.

“H-hello?” He asked as he swallowed his mouthful. Akarun giggled. “Heya Glasses!” Glasses pulled his phone away and looked at his phone in confusion as a slightly British, semi deep voice came out the phone before bringing it back to his skull. “Who is this again?” He asked, eyebrow raised,

Akarun face palmed. Oh right! They didn’t know him as a fusion! “Oh sorry. I’m Akarun; fusion of Error and Lust.” 

Glasses eye sockets widened and he gasped. “No way! Uncle Error fused worth someone?!” He asked excitedly. Finally! His uncle deserved some love after everything he does and had been through. His uncle was so lonely. “Yes but it was an accident.” Akarun explained but Glasses didn’t care. 

His uncle finally fused!!

“I can’t believe it! I finally have another cousin! Goth will be so fucking happy! I can’t wait to meet you! Errotic is now a thing! I don’t care what they think; Errotic is Cannon!” Glasses fangirled happily, cheeks a lovely hot fuchsia color. Akarun laughed happily. “I take it that’s their ship name then?” Glasses was good at ship names.

Glasses nodded. “Hell yes! Me and Goth will be right over!!” He said and ended the call. Giddily, he rushed upstairs to Goths room and knocked on the door. “Goth, i’ve Got news!” Goth opened the door and looked at his cousin. “What is it Glasses?” He asked taking his headphones off.

“Uncle error fused. We have another cousin!” He said happily with a wide smile and poking his two pink and purple tongues out childishly. Goth blinked before smiling happily, eyes stars. “No way!”

“Way!”  
“Yes! Another member of the family. Come on we must meet them!” Goth grabbed Glasses hand and opened as portal before running through it and closing the portal. 

Akarun put his phone away in his pocket and smiled. “You’re gonna meet two of them now.” He said making the adults look at him again. “No way, really?!” Sic asked, eyes starry. He was gonna meet more fusions!!

Akarun nodded as the portal opened and he was suddenly hugged by two happy and excited cousins who were both older than him. “Hello baby cousin!” Goth said happily. “Yeah, hello!” Glasses said happily. Akarun blushed slightly, slightly shy which he got from Lust. “Hello guys.” He said.

The other sans’ took in Glasses and Goths appearance. Glasses was around the age of 12 and around 5’6. He wore a banadage over his skull to hide the huge hole his two hot fuchsia tentacles would stick out of. His left socket was empty but his right eye comet was a purple with a fuschia ring and an upside down pupil. He wore a dark fuchsia top, a maroon and cream jockey hoodie, grey shorts and pale orange trainers with a dog tag necklace and black sunglasses on his head. He left his weapon at home which was a bat with nails sticking out of it.

Goth had his left eye socket empty and his right socket had a small white eye light. He wore a red scarf with a black top, white shorts, white slippers and a white trench coat like jacket with a hood he kept up. He also glitched a bit. They broke free and smiled at the others. “Hello, i’m Glasses! I’m papa Horror’s and mama Fresh’’s son.” He said happily.

“I’m Goth. I’m papa geno’s And mama death’s son!” The four in question laughed at the slightly shocked but overall happy reactions of the others. “Hello, nice to meet you both.” Sci said happily causing everyone to laugh.


End file.
